


Waiting to Fall

by orphan_account



Series: Forget Me Not [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You've been in a severe car accident, and Jumin refuses to leave your side until you wake up.





	

He’s been trying to stay calm and logical. He’s been trying desperately to shut off his emotions as he usually can, but there’s just something about you that doesn’t let that happen.

He’s overwhelmed with so many emotions he never knew could all be felt simultaneously. Fear, pain, hope, anticipation, guilt, anger, love, regret, desperation, sadness, panic, worry, anxiety, grief… they were all screwed up into a ball which has lodged itself deep inside his chest and is refusing to move.

It’s been days… or perhaps weeks or months or maybe even years. In all honesty, he doesn’t care anymore. Time is irrelevant. The only thing that matters is that you wake up. He’s hired the best doctors he could possibly find, but he knows deep down that even his money can’t save you. He thought money could fix everything. Turns out the one thing it can’t fix is death.

But you’re not dead yet. Despite all the emotions he can feel, hope is still there among them all. And he’s determined to hold onto that in particular.

He’s holding your hand in his. Was it always this small? This fragile? He doesn’t remember. All he can think about is this seemingly eternal loop of days and nights spent sitting here waiting for you to wake.

Then, all of a sudden, he sees a muscle on your eyelid twitch.

He can’t tear his eyes away.

He watches as your eyes gently flutter open and immediately find him. He breathes properly for the first time in days.

“Y-you’re awake.” He can’t hold back a tear from escaping down his cheek as he tries to swallow the lump in his throat.

“I… where am I?” You blink, confused, looking around. He chokes out a half-sob, half-laugh. _You really are okay._

“You’re in hospital. There was an accident,” he explains, and you look at him, staring for a moment as though figuring out whether he’s telling the truth.

“Are you a doctor?”

“Am I… what?” he blinks at you. His heart is suspended in thin air, waiting to fall.

“A doctor? I’m in hospital, right? Where’s… where’s Seven…? Luciel? Is he here?”

“I… Luciel?” he stammers, his fingers tightening their grip on your hand. Time feels as though it’s standing still.

“Yes, Luciel Choi. He’s… he’s my friend. I think. I don’t remember much, but I remember I’m close to him.”

“You remember Luciel?”

You give him a small smile, “How could I forget him? Have you met him? You’ll understand when you do…”

You trail off and he lets your hand slip from his grip as his heart goes into freefall. Hurtling towards the ground at the speed of light. Just waiting for impact…

“Perhaps we’re more than friends. I don’t remember.”

It crashes.

Jumin’s body physically slumps, as though being dragged to the ground by the force of his heart colliding with the earth and shattering like glass into a thousand tiny shards, piercing everything else inside him and deflating his body until he can no longer support himself.

He falls from the chair to his knees, head buried in the hospital bed. The tears won’t come. Is this shock? Jumin doesn’t know. He doesn’t care.

He just wants everything to stop.

He can hear you talking, but everything’s fuzzy and no sound is quite making its way into his head. He screws his eyes shut.

_This isn’t happening. This isn’t happening._

Turns out the second thing money can’t fix is a broken heart.


End file.
